Receptor tyrosine kinases (RTK's) are a sub-family of protein kinases that play a critical role in cell signalling and are involved in a variety of cancer related processes including cell proliferation, survival, angiogenesis and metastasis. Currently up to 100 different RTK's including tropomyosin-related kinases (Trk's) have been identified.
Trk's are the high affinity receptors activated by a group of soluble growth factors called neurotrophins (NT). The Trk receptor family has three members—TrkA, TrkB and TrkC. Among the NTs there are (i) nerve growth factor (NGF) which activates TrkA, (ii) brain-derived growth factor (BDNF) and NT-4/5 which activate TrkB and (iii) NT3 which activates TrkC. Each Trk receptor contains an extra-cellular domain (ligand binding), a trans-membrane region and an intra-cellular domain (including kinase domain). Upon binding of the ligand, the kinase catalyzes auto-phosphorylation and triggers downstream signal transduction pathways.
Trk's are widely expressed in neuronal tissue during its development where Trk's are critical for the maintenance and survival of these cells. A post-embryonic role for the Trk/neurotrophin axis (or pathway), however, remains in question. There are reports showing that Trk's play important role in both development and function of the nervous system (Patapoutian, A. et al Current Opinion in Neurobiology, 2001, 11, 272-280).
In the past decade, a considerable number of literature documentations linking Trk signalling with cancer have published. For example, while Trk's are expressed at low levels outside the nervous system in the adult, Trk expression is increased in late stage prostate cancers. Both normal prostate tissue and androgen-dependent prostate tumours express low levels of Trk A and undetectable levels of Trk B and C. However, all isoforms of Trk receptors as well as their cognate ligands are up-regulated in late stage, androgen-independent prostate cancer. There is additional evidence that these late stage prostate cancer cells become dependent on the Trk/neurotrophin axis for their survival. Therefore, Trk inhibitors may yield a class of apoptosis-inducing agents specific for androgen-independent prostate cancer (Weeraratna, A. T. et al The Prostate, 2000, 45, 140-148).
Furthermore, very recent literature also shows that over-expression, activation, amplification and/or mutation of Trk's are associated with secretory breast carcinoma (Cancer Cell, 2002, 2, 367-376), colorectal cancer (Bardelli et al Science, 2003, 300, 949-949) and ovarian cancer (Davidson, B. et al Clinical Cancer Research, 2003, 9, 2248-2259).
There are a few reports of selective Trk tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Cephalon described CEP-751, CEP-701 (George, D. et al Cancer Research, 1999, 59, 2395-2341) and other indolocarbazole analogues (WO0114380) as Trk inhibitors. It was shown that CEP-701 and/or CEP751, when combined with surgically or chemically induced androgen ablation, offered better efficacy compared with mono-therapy alone. GlaxoSmithKline disclosed certain oxindole compounds as Trk A inhibitors in WO0220479 and WO0220513. Recently, Japan Tobacco reported pyrazolyl condensed cyclic compounds as Trk inhibitors (JP2003231687A).
In addition to the above, Vertex Pharmaceuticals have described pyrazole compounds as inhibitors of GSK3, Aurora, etc. in WO0250065, WO0262789, WO03027111 and WO200437814; and AstraZeneca have reported pyrazole compounds as inhibitors against IGF-1 receptor kinase (WO0348133). AstraZeneca have also reported Trk inhibitors in International Applications WO 2005/049033 and WO 2005/103010.